Sequel : Les Amants Maudits
by AShanitilli
Summary: Comme le titre l'indique, c'est la suite de l'épisode Les Amants Maudits.


**Sequel : « Les Amants Maudits »**

_Bon je rappelle brièvement la fin de l'épisode… Mulder regarde une adaptation de A Christmas Carol de Dickens, quand Scully vient lui rendre visite. Ils discutent deux secondes de leur soirée, puis contre toute attente s'offrent un cadeau de Noël._

Ils étaient l'un à côté de l'autre sur le canapé de Mulder à fébrilement déballer leurs cadeaux. Mulder sourit jusqu'aux oreilles lorsqu'il découvrit un livre sur les principaux crop circles découverts à travers le monde ces dernières décennies. Il feuilleta quelques pages, absorbé par les formes géométriques toutes plus élaborées les unes que les autres. Scully s'exclama lorsqu'elle déballa une bouteille de vin rouge français.

Scully : Mais, Mulder ! Tu as fait des folies…

Mulder : Non, pas tant que ça.

Scully : En tout cas, merci beaucoup.

Mulder : Non, merci à toi d'être venue.

Ils se levèrent et se serrèrent dans les bras. Mulder aimait par-dessus tout l'enlacer de ses bras protecteurs, le menton dans les magnifiques cheveux de feu de son amie. Scully aussi aimait particulièrement être dans les bras de son partenaire. Elle appréciait particulièrement de se sentir faiblir et sentir ses bras la soutenir. Elle sentait son odeur qui commençait à l'enivrer doucement. Elle se sentit soudainement gênée par cette proximité et par ce trop plein de bien-être. Elle relâcha son étreinte, le regarda.

Scully : On ouvre la bouteille ?

Mulder : Si tu veux. Je vais chercher des verres.

Il disparut quelques secondes. Scully ferma les yeux et plongea dans ces pensées. Maintenant qu'il n'était plus contre elle, elle ressentait un grand vide. Elle le voulait désespérément. C'en était intolérable. Malgré l'étrangeté de la soirée, elle avait été des plus instructives. Pourquoi les Amants Maudits s'en étaient pris à eux ? Pour elle, il n'y avait qu'une seule explication logique, enfin si toutefois une telle explication était logique. Ils ne s'en étaient toujours pris qu'à des couples. Selon cette logique, elle supposait que Mulder et elle… Elle tressaillit à la simple évocation de cette idée.

Mulder entra dans la cuisine. Il sortit deux verres et partit à la recherche d'un tire-bouchon, tout en réfléchissant. Il pensait au fait qu'il s'était trouvé infiniment bien en la tenant dans ses bras. Ca lui semblait naturel, mais pourquoi l'avait-elle repoussée ? Il sentait qu'elle était bien, détendue, puis elle s'était crispée. Il trouva le tire-bouchon. Il sourit, et alla rejoindre Scully. Il posa les verres sur la table basse, prit la bouteille et la déboucha. Il remplit les deux verres et en tendit un à Scully. Il leva son verre.

Mulder : A cette soirée.

Scully : Oui. A cette soirée.

Mulder se rassit sur le canapé, bientôt imité par Scully. Avoir Scully à quelques centimètres de lui accentuait les perceptions de Mulder. Il la sentait encore tendue à côté de lui. Il fallait que Mulder brise le silence qui s'installait dangereusement entre eux.

Mulder : Tu n'es pas avec ta famille ?

Scully : Non. J'ai prétexté une urgence au bureau. J'aurais eu du mal à rester avec eux après cette soirée au manoir.

Mulder : On s'est quand même fait tirer dessus, même si c'était dans nos têtes.

Scully : Oui…

Elle ne se sentait pas satisfaite de ses paroles. Elle aurait voulu lui dire qu'elle voulait passer la soirée rien qu'avec lui, parce qu'elle avait vécu une soirée des plus fortes en émotions de sa vie. Elle voulait qu'ils partagent cette expérience ensemble à tête reposée. Une question lui brûlait les lèvres depuis qu'elle avait franchi le seuil de l'appartement de son ami.

Scully : Dis-moi, Mulder, qu'est ce qui s'est passé tout à l'heure ?

Mulder : Ils ont joué avec nous, comme ils ont joué avec leurs autres victimes.

Scully : Je veux dire pourquoi nous ?

Mulder : Certainement parce que nous étions les seules victimes potentielles à la ronde.

Quelle connerie avait-il pu dire là. Il n'en pensait pas un mot. Il avait envie de lui dire que c'est parce qu'il l'aimait et qu'il savait qu'elle éprouvait la même chose à son égard, mais il ne dit rien comme d'habitude, de peur de tout briser. Elle avait senti d'après l'intonation de sa voix qu'il n'avait pas tout dis. Ca l'encourageait en quelques sortes. Elle se rapprocha de lui. Il la prit dans ses bras et vint se mettre plus prêt de lui. L'odeur de Mulder envahit une nouvelle fois la tête de Scully. Elle était bien dans ses bras. Elle avait une oreille collée à sa poitrine et pouvait percevoir la respiration paisible de Mulder. Celui-ci caressa les cheveux de son amie. Le cœur de Scully manqua un battement, puis entama une course folle dans sa poitrine. Sans qu'elle ne réussisse à se contrôler, elle releva la tête, regarda Mulder dans les yeux tout en se rapprochant encore de lui.

Il sentait son cœur battre jusque dans ses lèvres à mesure qu'il voyait sa partenaire se rapprocher inexorablement de lui en fermant les yeux. Leurs lèvres n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres les unes des autres quand Mulder prit la nuque de Scully d'une main et réduisit à néant la distance qui les séparaient encore. Ils sentirent leurs corps s'électriser au contact de l'autre. Le corps de Scully lui semblait même sens dessus dessous en sentant le baiser de l'homme qu'elle aimait se faire plus profond. Ils finirent pas se séparer, à cause du manque d'oxygène. Leurs regards intenses s'accrochèrent.

Mulder : Je t'aime.

Scully : Je t'aime.

Ces paroles avaient été à peine audibles, juste des souffles. Leurs visages se rapprochèrent de nouveaux pour un baiser plus intense que jamais.


End file.
